


Right Thing To Do

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jo does the right thing, even though it hurts.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Jo Harvelle
Series: Finding My Way [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 5





	Right Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Supernatural  
Title: Right Thing To Do  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Jo Harvelle  
Pairing: Spencer/Jo  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Jo does the right thing, even though it hurts.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds, Spencer, Supernatural, or Jo. Jeff Davis and Eric Kripke own these shows  
and characters.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Right

FMW # 11: Right Thing To Do

Jo knew that as a Hunter, she didn't have a long life expectancy. Hunters lived and died at a much higher rate than FBI agents did.

Which made things between her and Spencer difficult. She'd told him everything. About her father, her mother, Hunting, monsters. All of it.

It had taken him some time to come to terms with it, but Spencer hadn't been as surprised as she thought he'd be, to learn monsters are real.

They had an amazing two years together. Not as an official couple, but as friends with benefits, who were sometimes more when they were together.

But now she stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. "We can't do this any longer. We need to end this now, before one of us gets hurt."

"Hunters die more than cops do. I don't wanna do this, but we need to. It's the right thing to do." Jo was about say more, but Spencer moved away.

"People die all the time. Not just in the kind of jobs we do. I know you're trying to protect me, but I could die any time, too. I'll go along with this. Just know that I still care about you."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
